gone nutty!
by JustGottaloveThatCrazyKid
Summary: sam has i little problem with her life, and her family drives her nuts!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I decided to write another story**

**Hope you enjoy it**

**Sam's POV**

**Sitting in my room was boring and I couldn't leave cause my parents grounded me for trying to find out another way for making popcorn and butter already being mixed together. I mean the explosion wasn't even that bad! And guess what!? , there not letting me have any contact with my friends for like a whole month! It just like go strait to school and come right back home, oh and Sam if you don't obey I will hurt you! Gees you call that good parenting, I've heard better.**

"**one one thousand, two two thousands," I said to my self, trying to fall asleep.**

"**Sam get your ungrateful butt down stairs now!" yelled my dumb sister!**

"**great, what did I do know?" I asked. I got down stairs and Hailey said**

"**im going out with some of my friends and its your job to take care of your little sis, got it?" she asked**

"**whoa, hold your horses, mom put you in charge, so if something happened its your fault" I said**

"**yeah, but I put you in charge" she said**

"**wait I-" she slammed the stupid door in my face**

"**what a crack head" I told my self. All of a sudden Alex says that she's hungry.**

"**gees Alex, I don't care, you're a year younger than me get your own food" I told her**

"**but Hailey said that you'd have to take care of me" she said**

"**well Hailey's not here right now is she?" I said**

"**no but-"**

"**but nothing" I said interrupting her **

"**I WANT SOMETHING TO EAT!" she yelled at me**

"**gosh, shut up Alex you're not an alarm clock!" I yelled back. The phone rang and it was my dad.**

"**hi dad" I said**

"**hi, how is everything?" he asked**

"**dad Sam is being mean to me!" yelled Alex**

"**be quiet!" I yelled**

"**Sam why don't you just be nice?" he asked me"cause she's a stupid jerk" said Alex**

"**if you say something to me like that ever again, I'll ship you off to China and hopefully they mistake you for a jumbo sized shrimp and eat you, and when the people say, Mmm, this is good what is this, I'll say oh I call that little sucker a/n munchkin shrimp" I said. She looked at me all frightened and ran upstairs.**

"**Sam leave your sister alone" said my dad**

"**well did you hear what she called me?" I asked**

"**yes, but she's a little girl" he said**

"**what are you talking about she's like 13" I said**

"**but she's you younger sis and you both have to get along" he said**

"**fine, what ever" I said. I think he could tell that I wasn't my self today, usually im not this mean.**

"**speaking of your sisters, why haven't I herd Hailey?" he asked**

"**oh Hailey's, oh" I stopped my self from rating her out**

"**um she's in the shower right now" I said **

"**oh ok, well tell her to call me back" he said**

"**ok I will, bye" I said**

"**Sam im still hungry" said Alex coming down the stairs.**

"**fine, what do you want to eat?" I asked**

"**I want melted marshowmellows" she said**

"**ok, get them out while I get your cup" I said**

"**ok" she said. So I got the cups and I was about to put them over the stove but Alex stopped me.**

"**what?" I asked**

"**in science today my teacher said that a faster way to cook them is to put them into the microwave" she said**

"**well ok, but if it like explodes or something you're cleaning it up" I said**

"**fine by me, but I wont cause it will work" she said. I was just watching her do her stuff, but I don't think putting them in the microwave was such a good idea. We heard a really hard popping noise. In less than a second the microwave burst open and the sweet treat went everywhere!**

"**oh no" I said**

"**oh, my bad it wasn't marshowmellows, it was some other white gooey stuff" she said. I looked at her like if she was stupid.**

"**you idiot, how are you goanna get all this stuff of before anyone comes home?" I said**

"**will you help me" she said**

"**no" I said**

"**c'mon!" she said**

"**fine, go get the ladder and a mop" I said. It took for ever taking it off the ceiling.**

"**ok now how are we goanna take it of off all the things in the kitchen?" she asked**

"**I got an idea, help me take all the accessories out side and we'll spray them with the hose." I said**

"**ok" she said. We were coming in and out of the house putting the stuff in the back yard. It took at least like an hour and 30 min to get it all out and clean them.**

"**ok I think we're done" I said**

"**good, now lest go take a shower" said Alex**

"**ok, cause I fell sticky and icky" I said. AHH, that shower really hit the spot. I just hope my parents don't find out about what happened. **


	2. Chapter 2 what a day part 1

**Here's my next ch**

**What a day part 1**

**Chris' POV**

It has been a while since I've talked to Sam. Since her punishment she hasn't been talking much. I was getting worried.

"hey guys have you seen Sam?" I asked Cathy and Danny

"no, no one has seen her for a while" said Danny

"and she wont answer her V-com" said Cathy.

"ok well if she isn't at school again we should probably look for her" I said

"ok, sure thing" said Danny. He was the only one who knew why I was acting like this, its because I love Sam and I didn't want anything to happen to her.

**Sam's POV**

I had to miss school again cause my mom was afraid that I'd blow something up over there so they hired a teacher to teach me stuff that they were at school.

"Sam we're leaving for work now" said my mom

"ok, have fun" I said sarcastically. When they were all leaving they ran into my teacher Mrs. Luke.

"oh, hello Mr. AND Mrs. Rodriguez" said Mrs. Luke (idk sam's last name)

"hello Mrs. Luke, has Sam been paying attention?" asked my mom

"yes she has, you know she is the smartest student that I had ever taught" she said

"really, well we just hope she stays like that" said my dad

"don't worry I think she will" she said. And on and on they went, geesh it was like a boring morning channel.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Boring! She taught me everything that I already knew. I was just glad it was over! I went to go do my homework then my V-com started beeping.

"yeah?" I asked

"Sam where are you?" asked Cathy

"well were do you think I am?" I said

"I don't know" she said

"well is it important" I said

"no, but you had us worried, where have you been?" she asked

"I've been at home, why?, cause I got grounded for exploding some cheap popcorn and now my parents are afraid if I go back to school that I might destroy something over there" I said

"tough luck" she said

"gee thanks" I replied

"well how come you haven't answered your house or cell phone?" she asked

"cause I got grounded" I said

"wow, that's just depressing" she said

"well yeah, im not even aloud to leave the house, its not like im in house arrest!" I said

"when do you think you're goanna be able to get out?" she asked

"when im 30" I said

"ugh, I'd hate to be you right now" Cathy said

"yeah no kidding, uh-oh I think I hear some one coming up the stairs, I'll call you later" I said. My mom walked in and asked.

"who were you talking to?"

"Um, I was talking to my, um pillow, did you know they are very good listeners?" I said

"oh I had no idea that they are very good listeners" she said

"hahahahaha" I was laughing for no reason

"Sam, why are you laughing?" she asked

"its just that the pillow told me a funny joke, ha-ha oh Mr. Fluff you make me laugh" I said (F.Y.I. Mr. Fluff is the pillow)

"sweetie are you feeling ok?" she said worried

"oh yeah I feel fine mom, why do I act different!" I yelled

"um, ok I'll just be going now" she said. She ran out of that room quicker than my sisters from getting shots.

**Danny's POV**

Man, walking was boring. My mom said that I need to get out of the house more often. What does she know.

"Danny, I found out what happened to Sam" said Cathy running towards me

"really, what happened?" I asked

"ok, she's home schooled for now cause her parents don't trust her to come alone, they think that she might explode the school just like she did to there microwave" she said

"whoa hold on there, she exploded something?" I asked

"yup, it was all her" said Cathy

"wow, I never thought Sam could do something like this" I said

"well you better believe it" she said. Wow I never really noticed, but Cathy has the most adorable smile ever. Whoa what am I saying! She's just your friend, uh one of your best friends! Oh who am I kidding? I'm falling in love with her, how can this be!!!

"Danny, Danny hello" she said

"hu, oh sorry I was day dreaming" I quickly said

"alright then" she said

**Cathy's POV**

Oh wow, Danny's eyes were all shiny and stuff. He looked so cute. Ugh but I cant believe im saying this! We have been friends for years and I know he likes Wendy. If only he knew.

"im I better get going" I said

"ok, later" he said

"bye" I said. I got to my house and went upstairs.

"UGH, HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID!" I yelled at my self through the mirror.

"HE WOULD NEVER FALL FOR A GIRL LIKE ME!" I added. I knew liking a guy like Danny would, you know ruin my life with all the guilt of not telling! I need to talk to someone. Sam should know what to do. I called her on her cell, to see first if she would answer.

"yeah" she said

"Sam are you still grounded?" I asked

"ha, not anymore" she said

"what happened?" I asked

"well to get started I was acting all loopy and stuff so my mom thought that I was turning crazy, so she wanted me to get out of the house and first thing tomorrow im going back to regular school" she said

"no way, that's awesome!" I said

"yeah it is!" said Sam

"hey um I have a big problem, do you think you can come over?" I asked

"sure I'll be there in 5" she said. I went down stairs and saw a note it read

**Cathy im going to be out of town for a while, I'll be in Rhapsodia for a important mission, be back soon**

**Love Grandpa**

" sure grandpa, just take your time" I said to my self. I herd a knock on the door

"oh that's Sam" I said

"hey so what do you need to talk about?" she asked

"ok I know you're going to freak when I tell you this" I said

"no I wont, just tell me" I said

"ok her it goes, im in love with Danny!" I said

"WHAT!?" she yelled

"see I knew you were goanna freak!" I said

"well yeah, I figured that you would like someone like him" she said

"yeah but I-" we both heard a knock on the door and it was……….

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3 what a day part 2

**Well here's the other part**

**What a day part 2**

**Cathy's POV**

It was…Mark!!!

"whoa, I think your lost Wendy's house is that way" said Sam pointing to a different direction.

"im not looking for Wendy im looking for you" he said

"who the hell is you?" I asked

"well it sure isn't you, but you" he said

"who you?" asked Sam

"you" said Mark

"who?" she said

"you" he said

"what, ok who is you?" I asked

"UGH!, nvm." he said. Me and Sam both looked at eat other and said

"what?"

"Dam, you girls are so stupid" he said

"and you're freakin ugly, but we don't say anything" said Sam

"well you're-"

"oh just shut up and tell us why you're here!" I said

"ok I came here cause I was looking for Sam" he said

"but why didn't you check my house?" asked Sam

"well at first I did but your sister said that you came here" he said

"ok what-, wait how did you know where we lived?" she asked

"oh I just followed you" he said

"ok goodbye" said Sam

"wait I-"

"GOODBYE!" yelled Sam. Mark ran out, it was pretty funny.

"ok where were we?" I said

"oh we were at the part were I found out who you liked" she said

"oh yeah, but its crazy I cant be in love with him!" I said

"how did this all happen!?" she asked

"I guess it started when you and Chris left us alone and we just started talking about…uh stuff" I said

"what kind of stuff?" I asked

"um I don't remember" I said trying to change the subject

"c'mon I know you know, so lest just not yell and just tell me what you need to tell me" she said in a calm voice.

"no its-"

"TELL ME WHAT YOU NEED TO TELL ME!" she screamed

"ok,ok, it all happened last week" I said

"uh hu keep going" she said

"ok we were talking about who we liked and he came open and told me who, it just hit me that he would trust me. Even to tell me a big secret" I said

"wow you fell for that?" she asked

"yes its just so beautiful" I said. Sam was pretending to vomit.

"Sam!" I said

"what?!" she said

"I thought you'd be happy for me" I said

"I know I was only kidding, so um who does he like?" she asked

"im not goanna tell you" I said

"why?" she said complaining

" cause it's a secret" I said

" fine then, I was going to tell you who I liked, but know im not goanna" she said

"oh c'mon please" I said begging her

"don't beg you look like a dog" she said

"I do not!" I said

"yes you do" she said

"like how?" I asked

" when you beg cause you know, dogs beg" she said

"oh how rude" I said

"ok sure, well I see that this is over so now im going home" she said

"wait don't go" I said

"why?" she asked

"cause I'll be lonely" I said

"ok fine, uh-oh" she said

"what?" I asked

"what if Danny calls and leaves you an important message" she said

"well then I'd call back" I said

"no, I mean what if he tells you that he likes you" said Sam

"oh, um then I'd uh- ooo that is a tough one" I said

"well its not like it will happen, ha its not like he'll call in what 5 minutes an leaves you a message saying some thing important and telling you to call back" she said

5 min. later

**Sam's POV**

The phone was ringing for a while and Danny left a message saying

**"Hey Cathy, its uh me I called cause i need to talk to you about something important so pleas call back." the message ended**

"that was freaky" I said

"totally, how did you know that was goanna happen?" she asked

"I don't know I was only kidding" I said

"wow Danny isn't going to believe this" Cathy said

"I know right?" I said

"so do you think I should call him back?" she asked

"well duh!" I said

"ok, wish me luck" she said. She grabbed the phone and started dialing like crazy! It was madness!

**Cathy's POV**

"Its ringing" I told Sam

"ok good" she said giving me two thumbs up.

"hello" he said

"hey is this Danny?" I asked

"oh yeah, hey wats up" he said

"uh nothing but did you just call?" I asked

"yeah I called cause I needed to tell you something" he said

"ok what is it?" I asked

"ok here I go, I've had this feeling for the past week and its in my stomach" he said

"maybe it's a stomachache" said Sam out loud. She quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"who was that?" he asked

"it was Sam" I said

"oh, wait how did she-, do you have me on speaker?" asked Danny

"maybe" I said

"well this is important you cant let anyone hear" he said. I looked at Sam and she rolled her eyes and went to go wait up stairs, but I still took him off speaker.

"ok you're not on speaker anymore" I said

"ok well as I was saying, I think I have feelings for a girl but I don't know what to tell her" he said

"well um I don't know just tell her, It cant be that bad" I said

"ok how do I find out if she has any feeling for me?" he asked

"if you wanna find out you should probably talk to one of her girl friends then you'll find out" I said

"ok, thanks a lot!" he said

"no prob" I said

"well bye" he said

"bye"

"Sam!" I yelled

"ok what happened" she asked

"he doesn't like me" I said

"what, why what did he say?" she asked

"ok well he was talking about liking some girl and he wants to know if she likes him" I said

"well that could mean a lot of things" she said

"oh yeah, name one thing" I said

"it could mean that he likes her as a friend, or that he likes her like a sister, you never know" she said

"yeah you're right, I was just being a little jealous" I said

"a little?" asked Sam

"ok fine a lot" I said

"there you go, now lets just wait to see what happens" she said

"ok" I said. Wow what a day!


	4. Chapter 4 cute hu?

**Hey people I got the ch ready**

**This is a danny/cathy ch, hope u enjoy it**

**Chris' POV**

**So me and Sam were the only ones in the class room, but I embarrassed my self. Do you want to know why? I tried to make a move on her and it didn't work! How sad ='(. it went like this.**

"**so uh Sam" I said**

"**yeah" she said**

"**what are you doing uh tomorrow?" I asked**

"**um nothing, what about you?" she asked**

"**um let me think, uh no im not doing anything" I said. As I looked at her I gazed into her eyes. Wow was she beautiful. Her eyes are like warm melted chocolate and saying. Go on , go on ask her out!**

"**uh Chris what are you doing?" she asked**

"**hu, oh sorry I was um just looking at those books behind you" I lied**

"**um ok" she said. We were just sitting here not doing much.**

"**wow I never noticed how beautiful it was out side, don't you think its pretty?" she asked **

"**yes you are" I said**

"**what?" she asked**

"**uh nothing, wait what did I say?" I asked**

"**you said yes you are" said Sam. I felt myself blush big time! I couldn't think, I couldn't breath! I felt myself turn purple.**

"**whoa, Chris breath!" she yelled. I took a deep breath in.**

"**um, this is awkward" I said**

"**are you ok?" she asked**

"**uh yeah im fine" I said. I got up to go out side but I tripped over my shoe lass. **

"**ow, that hurt" I said. Sam got up quickly and helped me.**

"**Chris are you sure you're ok?" she asked**

"**uh, no im not" I said. I knew that I had to tell her some day and I think that day is today.**

"**um do you want to go to the nurse?" she asked**

"**no I just wanna ask you something" I said**

"**ok well what do you want to ask?" asked Sam**

"**if you had a nerdy best friend would you go out with him?" I asked**

"**well if we were really close, uh sure why do you ask?" she said**

"**cause one of my friends has a girl best friend but he doesn't know what to say" I said**

"**well he should just follow his instincts and ask her out" she said**

"**hu, that's really good advice" I said**

"**thanks" she said. We looked in each others eyes and we were getting closer and close until we both realized what we were doing and backed away. My face felt hot!**

"**hey" she said**

"**yeah" I asked**

"**do you think Danny and Cathy like each other?" she asked**

"**yeah I think so, he always talks about her when its just me and him" I said**

"**oh" she said**

"**why do you ask?" I said**

"**well I just wanted to get them together, cause its sad that they like each other but neither of them know" she said**

"**that must be hard" I said**

"**yeah, especially if you love someone and you have no idea if they love you back" she said**

"**yeah, I've been there before" I said**

"**really, with who?" she asked**

"**it was a long time ago" I said**

"**what happened?" she said**

"**I never found out if she liked me" I said in a frown**

"**on im sorry you didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to" she said**

"**no its ok cause to tell you the truth, I trust you more than anyone that I know" I said**

"**wow, that's weird cause its the same with me" she said**

"**well at lest we know who we can trust" I said**

"**yeah, that's kind of cool" she said. Oh man she just looked so stunning today, I wanted her to be mine! **

"**ok you know what?" I said **

"**what?" asked Sam**

"**I think you're right we should put them together" I said**

"**really" he face lit up.**

"**yeah" I said**

"**what made you change your mind?" she asked**

"**cause all a want is for you to be happy" I said. She smiled at me and held my hand.**

"**ok lets go" she said pulling me out side.**

**Sam's POV**

"**ok are you ready?" I asked Chris who was close behind me.**

"**now what?" he asked**

"**ok you go talk to Cathy and I'll talk to Danny" I said. I was walking away when ne pulled me back.**

"**don't you think it will be easier switching it around?" he asked**

"**no" I said and quickly walked away.**

"**hi Danny" I said**

"**hey Sam" he said**

"**so I gotta ask you something" I said **

"**ok what?" he asked **

"**well to make this easier, do you like Cathy, yes or no?" I said**

"**what im not saying" he said**

"**fine then I'll just have to tell the whole school that you still sleep with your blanky" **

"**what, who told you?" he said whispering **

"**you did just know" I said**

"**darn it!" he said**

" **so are you going to tell me or what?" I said**

"**fine, I do like Cathy but I don't know if she likes me" he said**

"**oh don't worry Chris is talking to her" I said**

"**what, no he cant tell her" he said **

"**to bad" I said**

"**NOOO!!" said Danny running towards Cathy. He ran to tackle Chris to the ground.**

"**Danny stop!" I said. I had to slam him on the ground.**

"**just give it up, he already told her" I said**

"**what?" he asked**

"**yeah he did" I said**

"**ugh, so Cathy do you like me or not?" he asked**

"**um, well its kind of embarrassing in font of all these people" she said. We all turned around and people were starring.**

"**hey everyone there giving free ice cream away in the cafeteria!" I yelled. Then everyone started running towards the place.**

"**ok are you still embarrassed now?" I asked Cathy**

"**no" she said**

"**ok well go on" I said**

"**ok Cath do you like me or not?" asked Danny**

"**of course I like you" she said. Me and Chris walked off to give them a moment or two.**

**Cathy's POV**

**Me and Danny were sitting under a tree and we just stopped looking around and gazed into each others eyes and we kissed.**

"**wow" he said**

"**yeah" I said**

"**so um are we going out or what?" he asked**

"**um I don't know, its your choice" I said**

"**well then I want you to be mine" he said**

"**ok" I said blushing.**

**Chris' POV**

"**Aww isn't that cute?" she said resting her head on my shoulder.**

"**yup it sure is" I said. We didn't notice that we were holding hands till we were heading to class. I could fell my self turn red**

"**oops sorry" she smiled. Darn why did she have to be so cute! **

**Hey people did you like it?**

**The next one is a sam/chris ch. **


	5. Chapter 5 only you will know

**Ok this is the ch that's a sam/chris**

**Only you will know**

**Danny's POV**

Me and Cathy were at my house just hanging out, then I got a call from Chris.

"hey dude what up?" I said

"nothing much, you?" he asked

"me and Cath are just ganging out" I said

"oh cool" he said

"dude you sound depressed, are you ok?" I asked him

"um yeah im ok more than ok, I've never been better!" he yelled

"if you're ok then why are you trying to sound happy?" I said

"geese's I don't know!" he said angrily

"dude some one has a problem" I said teasing

"no I don't, and F.Y.I. if you think it's a Sam problem well then get over it cause its not" he said

"we-"

"and even if it was I still wouldn't tell you" he said interrupting me.

"ok what did you do now?" I asked

"nothing its just that I've been dying to tell her my feelings but I have no idea when" he said

"c'mon how can you not know?" I said

"cause, I don't know its typical" he said

"don't worry, only you will know the right time to ask her out" I said

"ok, hey thanks" he said

"no prob" I said then hung up

"who was that?" asked Cathy

"it was Chris, he called cause he had Sam trouble" I said

"oh, I cant help but to feel sorry for him" she said

"yeah me to, hu?" I said

"what?" she asked

"oh my goodness im having feelings, c'mon lets watch wrestling for I can get my manly back" I said

"manly, what manly you're 14" she said

"well im growing into one" I said turning my back to her

"yeah, yeah ,yeah" she said

**Chris' POV**

"ok Chris here we go" I told myself. Walking over to Sam's house made me realize that I must be out of my mind.

"what am I doing?" I asked my self.

"I cant just go over and tell her, ugh but if I don't I will never find out what she thinks" I added. I got to her house and rang the door bell.

"hey what's up?" she asked

"ok Sam do you like me more than a friend or just a friend?" I asked

"why?" she asked

"cause, Sam I need to tell you something important" I said

"well do you want to come inside, no ones home" she said

"ok, that's a better place" I said and walked in

"so what?" she said

"I have had a crush on you ever since I first laid eyes on you, and I need to know now if you like me" I said

"do you want to know now?" she asked

"yes I need to know right away" I said

Ok I'll tell you, tomorrow" she said

"what why tomorrow why not now?" I asked

"cause I need to make up my mind" she said

"about what?" I asked

"oh you know, stuff" she said

"gees, Sam why wont you tell me?" I asked

"I already told you why" she said

"but that wasn't a good answer " I said

"fine here" she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"so is that a yes?" I asked

"it's a yes" she smiled

"I love it when you smile" I said

"I love it when you compliment me" she said we leaned in for a kiss, and she was good!

"ok so see you tomorrow" I said

"k bye" she said. I had to call Danny

"hello?" he said

"I did it I finally kissed her!" I said

"wait did you like kiss her first then told her you liked her, or what?" he asked

"no I told her first then I kissed her" I said

"yay dude, congrats!" he said

"thanks, so um I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow" I said

"ok sure, later" he said.

**Cathy's POV**

"Cathy get up its time for school" said grandpa

"no grandpa, its too early" I said

"well you should have gone to bed when I told you" he said

"its not my fault" I said

"yes it is, any way GET UP!" he yelled

"no its to cold" I said. I think he gave up cause he walked out.

"Cathy im giving you one more chance, get up" he said

"no" I said

"ok fine you left me no choice" he said

"what are you-" when I looked he threw a bucket of water at me!

"grandpa!" I yelled

"I gave you choices, but you didn't listen, and now you're up so go get dressed" he said and walked out. When I got to school I saw Danny waiting for some one

"who are you waiting for" I asked

"you" he said. Aww that's really sweet, he waited for me.

"so where's Sam and Chris?" I asked

"there over there" he pointed. I saw them sitting on the bench holding hands.

"aww there finally together" I said

"yup, its weird but ok" he said

"how is that weird?" I asked

"cause they have been like the best of friends for a long time and they never talked a bout liking each other" he said

" but at lest they know each other very well, right?" I said

"yeah I guess" he said

"ok cool" I said

"now what do we talk about?" he asked

"um I don't know" I said

"oh I got one lest talk a bout how pretty you look" he said

"aww you're cute when you say something like that" I said

"thanks" he said and kissed me, we're lucky no teachers saw.

"hey guys" said Chris still holding Sam's hand.

"hey, so how is it?" asked Danny

"how's what?" asked Chris

"you know" he said and gave him a look

"oh trust me its perfect" he said

"what's perfect?" asked Sam

"you are" said Chris hugging her. The bell rang and we all walked to class.


	6. Chapter 6 stupid little girl!

**This ch is called**

**Stupid little girl!**

**Sam's POV**

Oh no! Oh no! I hope my parents don't find out what I did. They will kill me! I accidentally told Alex to cut the wires from the phone line cause I thought she wouldn't actually do it! Oh man!

"Sam we're goanna be in huge trouble!" said Alex

"um ok where's Hailey?" I asked

"I think she's still at school" said Alex

"ok well we have to fix it before anyone comes home" I said

"oh my teacher told us how to fix-"

"shut up Alex" I interrupted

"what?" she said

"you said that your teacher supposedly told you how to do the marshmallow thingy but no you got it mixed up, u crake head!" I yelled

"some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed" said Alex

"well maybe if you weren't so dumb we wouldn't have this problem!" I said

"why did you tell me to cut the wires?" she asked

"ok when someone tells you to go do something in a sarcastic way, you're not suppose to really do it!" I yelled

"well stop yelling at me and start fixing it cause I think I hear dad's car in the drive way" she said

"what!" I screamed

"yeah and I see him too" she said

"no way, um ok distract him while I go try to fix it" I said

"ok" said Alex running out side to stall dad. I didn't know how to fix it so I broke a vase and hung scissors on the ceiling for it could look like an accident.

"why is your sister telling me random things like, if you scream at the sky the sky fairy will come for you?" asked my dad

"cause she was watching a scary movie that I told her not to watch" I said

"oh my goodness what happened?" he said looking at the glass

"um ok well we were playing a game with the ball and we accidentally kicked it and that's how it got ugly" I said

"oh well you guys are in- whoa what happened to the phone wire?" he asked. Alex came running in and yelled.

"WE WERE ROBED!"

"by who" asked my dad

"by Charlie" she said

"who in san devil is Charlie?" he said

"that's her imaginary friend" I said

"at lest I don't talk to my self" she said

"so at lest im not a stupid little girl like you!" I said

"Sam behave your self" he said

"why tell me tell her" I said

"cause you're older than her" he said

"ok fine" I said in my angry voice.

"ha-ha Sam got in trouble!" Alex said teasing me

"Alex shut up what you did was no better" said my dad

"ha-ha Alex got in trouble!" I teased back. When I said that my dad didn't say anything.

"ugh, why didn't you get mad at her!" said Alex

"cause you started it" he said

"but im not immature" said Alex

"oh please, you still watch Teletubbies!" I said

"I do not watch them, besides it doesn't go on until 5 o'clock" she said

"oh really if you don't watch it, how do you know what time it comes on?" I asked

"you know what, I have talent" she said

"gosh you're dumber than the dog" I said

"ok you both are grounded for a day" said my dad

"why!?" asked Alex and I

"cause you cant get along and you're giving me a headache" he said and went upstairs.

"this is all your fault" I said

"how is it my fault?" she asked

"do you really want me 2 tell you how?" I asked

"no" she said and put her head down

"good, now get out of here" I said

"fine you cheap mule!" she said

"look who's talking you ugly old replica of Medusa!" I yelled

"oh that's just rude" she said

"thank you" I said. Alex looked at me with a sad look.

"I hate you" she said now angry

"like I care" I said going in the kitchen.

"im board" I told my self.

**Cathy's POV**

I wanted to call Sam cause me Danny and Chris randomly meet at the park and we wanted her to be here.

"hey Sam?" I asked

"hi" she said

"put her on speaker" said Danny. So I did

"so Sam do you wanna come to the park?" asked Chris

"I wish but my stupid little sis got my in trouble so now I cant go any ware!" she yelled. We could hear Alex in the background.

"it wasn't all my fault you're the one who told me to do it!" she yelled

"shut up you're so annoying!" she yelled back

"and you're stupid!" she said

"look who's talking, it was your awful idea of the marshmallows!" Sam said

"what are you guys talking about?" asked Danny

" nothing you cheapskates!" yelled Alex

"what!?" he said angrily

"ALEX!, SHUT UP, YOU ANOYING MISTAKE!" Sam screamed

"WHAT, IM NOT A MISTAKE!" she yelled

"OH YEAH, GO ASK HAIELY!" Sam said

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"whoa you guys really don't get along" said Chris

"yeah, you need Nanny 911" joked Danny

"ha-ha very funny" Sam said

"Sam who are you talking to?" asked her dad

"like I said before, I talk to my self" she said

"Nice try" he said.

"uh-oh, I gotta go, later" she said and hung up

"wow, poor Sam" said Danny

"yeah, she fights worse with her sisters than with me and John" said Chris.

They were right she did fight a lot with them. Its just so sad, but very funny.


	7. Chapter 7 long before the end

**Sorry I haven't updated for a long time, something was wrong with the computer, but now its better!**

**So here is my next ch.**

**Long before the end**

**Cathy's POV**

My V-com was beeping, it was Sam

"hey Sam, what's up?" I asked

"um nothing much, hey have you seen Hailey anywhere?" she asked

"um no, why?" I asked

"cause we cant find her anywhere" she said

"well were did you guys check and who's we?" I said

"I check in the park, in the house, at her friends houses and we cant find her, oh F.Y.I. I mean my family" said Sam

"oh well I have no idea were she could be" I said

"UGH!, OK BYE!" she said. Wow she must be really upset. I should ask Danny and/or Chris to see if they have seen her. First I called Chris cause since she was dating Sam and maybe he'd know.

"hello" he said

"hi Chris, have you seen Sam's older sister?" I asked

"yeah, me and Danny saw her running away" he said

"were to?" I said

"um she was running towards the woods, why?" he asked

"cause Sam and her family have been looking for her and they cant find her" I said

"did she check in the woods?" he asked

"I don't think so" I said

"well she should check there" he said

"ok I'll tell her" I said. Next I'll ask Danny just in case I need more info.

"hey Cathy" he said

"hi Danny, have you seen Sam's older sister?" I asked

"um yeah she was running towards the forest and we saw her with another dude" he said

"well do you know who?" I asked

"nope, why" he asked

"oh no reason" I said

"well ok" he said

"yeah, so um I better get going now, bye" I said. Ok so now I'll call Sam.

"hey Sam, I have more information you might need" I said

"really, what do you have?" she asked

"ok well I asked Danny and Chris to see if they'd seen her and they said that she was running towards the mountains forest place, what ever you call it, and Danny said that there was someone else with her but they don't know who" I said

"well ok thank you, oh and tell them I say thank you to them to" she said

"ok I will" I said

"ok well I better get going, um I'll call you to tell you what happens" she said

"ok bye" I said

**Sam's POV**

OH GOSH! I was so scarred cause I had no idea were she could be, but im just so thankful I have a friend like Cathy.

"hey dad, guys!" I said

"my friends said that they saw her going towards the hills or what ever there called" I said

"ok we'll split up, Sam you go with Alex and your dad and I will be checking all over the town" said my mom

"ok lets go" said Alex tugging on my arm.

"wait before we all go here are some walkie talkies" said my dad

"cool free toys!" said Alex

"stupid, there not toys there for looking for Hailey!" I said frustrated

"well sorry!" she said

"what ever lets just go" I said. Man the forest what ever was HUGE!

"how are we goanna look for her in all of that!" said Alex

"I guess we'll have to split up" I said

"Darn!" said Alex

"what?" I asked

"its goanna take for ever!" she said

"oh well, c'mon we have to go in there" I said. We split up in different directions. Alex went left and I went right. I had been in there for over 2 hours and still no luck. It was already dark outside so that just made it harder. My V-com started beeping and it was Chris.

"yeah?" I asked

"hey have you found her yet?" he asked

"no" I said frowning

"whoa, why is it so dark, where are you at?" he asked

"im in the woods what ever thing" I said

"WHAT!" he yelled

"what, what's wrong!" I said

"you have to get out of there!" he said still yelling

"why!" I yelled

"cause just last night they found a body" said Chris

"why didn't anyone tell me!" I yelled

"cause we thought you already knew" he said

"well I didn't!" I said. Out of nowhere we heard a scream!

"Sam please tell me that was you" he said

"no" I said. I looked around me and I swear I could hear foot steps.

"Sam get out of there" said Chris

"no I still have to look for my sister" I said. Once again we heard the scream, but this time it sounded like a growl at the end.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed

"what!" said Chris

"I forgot all about Alex!" I said while running around looking for her.

"hold on Sam im on my way over there" said Chris and hung up. I could fell fear itself crawling all over me. I couldn't think strait the fact that both of my sisters wear somewhere in here with something else, it just freaked me out!

"ALEX, HAIELY!" I said yelling over and over again. I was running on a little track I found but it was just going in circles. Then it hit me WALKIE TALKIES !

"mom, dad hello!?" I said

"what no answer?" I told my self. I started to run again. While I was running I slipped on red water?

"what the-" as I got a closer I knew what it was. Now I was more scared then ever.

"ALEX, HAILEY!" I said once again. I probable ran like 5 miles all around looking for them. I got to the end when I made a turn there they were"

**Chris' POV**

I made my way down stairs to go to the mountains thingy

"hey were are you going?" asked John

"im going to go look for Sam's sisters" I said

"oh well good luck" he said and turned to the living room. What a jerk.

**Sam's POV**

Yup, they were laying there dead. As soon as I realized what had happened I was crying making a river or tears. It looked like if they were stabbed a million times. I reached down to them to give them a hug, but when I got back up my shirt was covered by there blood. I just stood there not knowing where to go, or what to do. I laid down where they were and some flash backs came to me when we were all 4,5, and 7.

_Flash back_

_"Sam stop touching me!" said Hailey_

_"im not touching you, im just putting my hand there" said Sam_

_"mom, Hailey and Sam wont stop fighting" said Alex_

_"stop being such a telli trader!" yelled Sam_

"_girls stop fighting, you have to remember we're all family" mom said_

_"ok fine" said Hailey_

_"now give each other hugs" mom said_

_"ok" said Alex hugging both her sisters and them hugging back_

_End of flash back_

**Still Sam's POV**

That flash back made me cry even more. I've always had sisters, but now that they were gone I was going to be very lonely and sad. I was thinking of all the good times we had and all the sad, or mad things we did. My heart was frozen for the longest time ever. I looked up at the sky and I saw what looked like 2 white little stars shining brightly turning night into day.

"Sam, where are you?" said a voice that sounded a lot like Chris'

"im right here" I said barley being able to hear my self.

"SAM!" he said now yelling. I tried to speak up but I couldn't I was in to much pain.

"Sam, there you are" he said walking towards me. He turned me around and gasped.

"Sam what happened?!" he asked. I didn't say anything all I did was point to the body's. he looked at me then them, I just walked away. I could hear him freak out and call the ambulance. It was strange how I found my way out without trying, but when I was I couldn't. I walked down the hills were the mountains were and I could see the ambulance rushing towards Chris. My parents were after them. I felt almost invisible cause no one was looking at me, but that was just what I wanted. I saw Danny and Cathy heading over towards my parents asking where I was but they didn't se me as I disappeared into the crowd.

WOW! isn't that just depressing? All I know is if my sisters died I wouldn't speak for months!


	8. Chapter 8 forget it, seriously!

**Ok so you think that Sam's sisters are dead right….**

**Forget it ,seriously!**

**Sam's POV**

I was laying on my bed when I heard someone come into my room.

"Sam its time to get up" they said. I switched sides and saw Hailey!

"what, why are you alive?!" I yelled

"gees, im not that terrible" she said

"no, I mean you died and so did Alex!" I said

"what, you were probably just dreaming" she said

"no I was awake like I am now" I said

"ok I think you just have issues" said Hailey

"I resent that!" I said

"well stop resenting and start getting ready" she said

"ready for what?" I asked

"don't you remember we're going to the beach today" she said

"no what day is it?" I said

"its Friday, but we have no school" she said

"c'mon guys lets go" said Alex running in

"hold on Sam still needs to get ready" said Hailey

"ok I'll go get the other things in the car" Alex said

"ok well this is awkward" I said

"what's so awkward?" asked Alex

"nothing, just get out so I can get ready" I said

"fine" they both said walking out. Ok I was really confused was it real of not? Waite if it was real how would to girls look so much like my sisters. that's what got me confused the most. Oh well we're going to the beach! Hmm what to wear? Oh I got a good out fit. Ok so I'll wear my yellow sun dress that went a bit over my knees and I put my hair down for once. I put on my yellow flip flops and I wore my golden swim suite under my dress, oh and I got my gold sun glasses.

"im ready!" I yelled coming down

"finally!" said Alex

"wait where's mom and dad?" I asked

"remember they have work today, so im driving" said Hailey

"um ok let me just get my pain pills" I said

"ha-ha very funny, im not going to crash" she said. Me and Alex just looked at each other and backed away slowly.

"what?" she asked

"im not ready to die, im 14 and still want to live" I said

"yeah and im 13 but I barley know how to live" said Alex

"ok you're officially a weirdo" I said

"ok if you guys are done talking I would like to get going now" Hailey said

"ok lets go" said Alex pulling me and Hailey towards the door. I herd a voice in my head saying to wake up

"Sam wake up, wake up!"

"it was her!" I shouted jumping up

"what are you talking about?" asked my mom

"wait, didn't I just wake up?" I asked

"not that I know of" she said

"oh cause I- wait where's Alex and Hailey?" I asked

"there down stairs having dinner" she said

"what dinner, how long was I asleep?" I asked

"oh well um, you were asleep for like practically a whole day" she said

"a whole day, what happened!?" I asked

"I wasn't there so I had no idea, but that nice kid Chris carried you hear" she said

"what?!" I asked still confused

"now go and eat" she said heading downstairs. I got dressed in different clothes and went down stairs and there was Cathy.

"hey Sam, how are you?" she asked

"um fine I guess, what happened?" I said

"oh well we were busting aliens but one hit your head with there confuser tron and it made you have nightmares" she answered

"oh well that explains a lot" I said

"why what did you dream of?" she asked. I just looked at her and said

"you don't want to know" I said

"yeah you're right" she said

**Cathy's POV**

Wow at first I thought Sam had lost her mind. She was like all freaked out and worried hoping that this wasn't a dream. I guess I should call the guys to tell them that she's awake.

"hey Danny you there" I said

"yeah im here, how's Sam" he asked

"she's good she just woke up" I said

"really that's great!" he said all exited. For a second there it sounded like if he was her boyfriend and not mine, oh shut up Cathy you're just getting jealous.

"yup" I said

"oh hold on, um put Sam on the phone" he said

"why?" I asked

"cause Chris wants to talk to her" he said

"oh, right I knew that" I said

"here Sam its Chris" I said

"ok" she said

**Chris' POV**

"hey Sam" I said

"hey Chris" she said

"so how are you feeling?" I asked her

"I've been better" she said

"so do you feel dizzy? I asked

"not anymore, why are you asking me all these questions?" Sam asked

"cause im worried about you" I said

"really?" she asked

"yeah really" I said

"wow that's really sweet" she said

"why thank you" I said

"ok well your welcome" she said

"so um I guess I'll let you rest" I said

"ok, I'll see you um later" she said

'yeah ok" I said

"bye"

"bye"

"ok here's the phone Danny" I said handing it over

"cool, hey Cathy" he said

**Danny's POV**

"hey Danny" she said in a quiet voice

"what's wrong?" I asked

"um nothing, its just you know a girl talk" she said

"oh, oh um ok I should probably let you talk this one out with Sam" I said

"ok I'll just do that, bye" she said

"bye" I replied

**Cathy's POV**

"Sam im depressed" I told her

"why?" she asked

"cause I think Danny likes someone else" I said

"well who?" she said

"um, well, I, uh, you" I said

"what me, uh gross!" she said

"hey" I said

"no affiance but eww!" she said

"what?" I asked

"ok me and him, ha-ha you have got to be kidding me" she said

"no its true" I said

"yeah, sure you-"

"Hey guys we're all going to the beach tomorrow!" said Alex

"what no!" said Sam

"why not?" asked Alex

"cause I had a really weird and bad dream and a beach was involved" she said

"well would you rather be in the beach or mountains?" asked Alex

" NO WAY!, WE'RE SO GOING TO THE BEACH!" yelled Sam

"ok calm down" I said

"ok I think im ok now" she said relaxing

"right just breath in and out, in and out" said Alex

"ok im cool" said Sam

"good now im going to get the stuff ready for tomorrow" Alex said going upstairs.

"Sam are you sure you're ok cause you're acting like if there goanna die or something" I said. She looked to the ground for a while the said

"Dejavoo"


	9. Chapter 9 the sweetest thing!

**Ok people I have typed it in!**

**The sweetest thing **

**Danny's POV**

Ugh today is so boring! I'm lying on my bed and its boring! I guess I'll just go and make some pancakes.

**Chris' POV **

Blah Blah Blah, that was all I herd from John blabbing on about his new, new cell phone.

"John shut up!" I yelled

"you're just mad cause you don't have one" he said

"im not mad you're just a pain!" I said. I went up stairs and played a game on my lap top, ha to bad John doesn't have one of these!

**Sam's POV**

Ok so me and Cathy were getting ready and the weirdest thing happened, the outfit that I had in my dream, I was wearing it!

"Cathy are you sure I should wear this?" I asked

"Sam relax, it was just a dream" she said

"im sorry but that was a really weird dream" I said

"how was it weird?" she asked

"cause it was a dream in a dream" I said

"wow that is weird" she said. We were ready and went in the car, Cathy was wearing a red tank top with a pink skirt with ruffles. She also had on some red and pink stripped flats, with pink sunglasses.

"what's taking them forever?" I asked

"I don't know, hey honk the horn" she said

"ok" so I did it and they came running out.

"what took you guys so long?" asked Cathy

"it was all Alex" said Hailey

"well it was mom who made me get them" said Alex

"get what?" I asked

"oh get the tube where you put the ice in" said my mom

"oh well that's a good reason" I said

"yeah sure what ever, can we go now?" said Hailey

"ok we're going now" mom said

"finally" said Alex. Ok so it took us like a good 40 minutes to get to the good beach, but I have no idea what its called.

"Sam go find a good spot to settle" said mom

"ok" I replied. I grabbed Cathy cause I didn't want to go alone.

"Cathy why are those guys looking at us?" I asked

"I don't know, just don't look them in the eye and we'll be fine" she said

"ok but- hey there coming this way" I said

"hey girls" said one of them with the blonde hair.( F.Y.I. there were two dudes)

"um hey" said Cathy

"so what are a couple of pretty girls doing out here all alone?" asked the one with brown hair.

"were not alone, her mom's here" said Cathy. The one with blonde hair looked at me and smiled. Creepy!

**Chris' POV**

So since me and Danny were extremely bored we thought just maybe we can go to the beach, the good one. All we had to do was ask our parents.

"hey mom can I go somewhere?" asked Danny on cell phone.

"with who?" she asked

"with one of my friend" he said

"I know with one of your friends, but which one?" she asked

"Chris" Danny replied.

"um sure ok, but I want you back home soon" she said

"ok thanks bye" said Danny

"now you call your mom" said Danny

"um I think I'll call my dad instead" I said

"why not your mom?" he asked

"uh its complicated" I told him

"ok… I wont ask" he said. I called my dad and he said ok but the problem was how were we going to get there.

"I have an idea!" Danny said all exited

"what's your idea?" I asked

"all we have to do is call a taxi" he said

"why do that when we can just go ask my mom for a ride?" I asked

"ok fine, if you wanna do it the easy way" said Danny.

"mom can we have a ride to the beach?" I asked

"what, this late!" she said

"what are you walking about its 1:00pm" I said

"well I consider that late, and who told you you can go?" she asked

"dad" I said

"ok fine go start the car" she said. Me and Danny hi-fived each other and went to go start it.

"mom, we're ready" I said

"ok then lets go" I said. Man it took forever! It was more like a 40 minute drive.

"ok boys we're here" she said

"oh and just to let you know call me when you wanna come home" she said

"ok we will" I said then she drove off.

"so where do we settle?" asked Danny

"um lets go over there" I said

"where?" he asked

"under that tree" I said

"oh now I see it" he said walking over to it. When we got there we noticed two people that looked familiar.

"hey Danny don't those two girls look like someone we know?" I asked

"yeah they do, for me they look like Cathy and Sam" he said

"I think they are, lets find out" I said pulling Danny to come along.

"hey Sam?" I asked. She turned a round and it was her.

"oh hi guys" said Sam in a pretty smile.

"hi Sam, is Cathy here?" asked Danny

"um yeah she's right over there" she said pointing to her with some other guys.

"who are they?" I asked

"I have no idea" said Sam

"then why is Cathy hanging out with them?" asked Danny

"she's not, they just pulled her away" she said

"what why!" said Danny in his angry voice

"I don't know, they wanted to do the same with me, but I ran off" she said

"well that's a relief, Danny it looks like you should go get your girlfriend" I said teasing him.

"I'll be back" he said furiously

**Danny's POV**

I was so mad! How could they think that they can just take her away like that! Im so goanna kick there but!

"YO, BEAVUS AND BUTT-HEAD!" I yelled

"who the hell are you?" said Beavus

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" I yelled again

"ok so if we don't know you, why don't you just run along, AND GET LOST!" yelled Butt-Head.

"MAKE ME POPS!" I said. He threw the first punch at me and hit me right in the face! I hit back where I knew it would hurt. It was pretty funny.

"Danny" said Cathy

"yeah?" I asked

"what are you doing?" she asked

"nothing, why?" I said

"cause you know the life guard is coming this way" she said

"what he is" I said. The dude was coming and I saw Sam and Chris laughing. Why were they laughing?

"sir, you know what you did isn't allowed here" he said

"yeah, but they were being rude to her" I said pointing to Cathy

"is the true?" he said asking her

"yeah" she said

"ok then, I'll just be going now" he said

"wow what a horrible life guard" said Cathy

"yup, so why were you with them?" I asked

"didn't Sam tell you?" she asked

"yeah but why didn't you escape like her?" I asked

"cause she's like really tough and im not as tough as her" she said

"so" I said

"so I couldn't escape, by the way the are really strong" she said

"but not as strong as me" I said smiling. Cathy just giggled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

**Chris' POV **

"hey Chris do you know about tonight?" asked Sam

"no, what's so important?" I asked

"well tonight is the nigh of the annual Perseid Meteor Shower" she said

"really, thanks for reminding me" I said

"sure no problem" she said back.

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^at home^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

I wanted to do something special for Sam cause I know she has never seen the annual meteor shower before. I went online and bought her a star and named it Samantha R. 101. She was suppose to come over in about 5 min.

Ding-Dong

"that must be her" I said out loud

"hi Sam" I said

"hey, you wanted to see me?" she asked

"yeah, ok go outside and wait there" I said pushing her there.

*****************************mean while*************************************

**Danny's POV **

Oh man, what to do, what to do!

"Danny what are you doing?" asked my older brother Zane

"nothing just panicking" I said

"about what?" he asked

"about Cathy" I said

"oh gees what did you do this time?" he asked

"nothing, but the annual meteor shower is tonight and I wanna do something special for her" I said

"well why don't you watch it with her, or something" he said

"but I don't know what to do, I don't have a romantic bone in my body like Chris" I said

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$back with Chris$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

**Chris' POV **

"ok im back" I said with a really big grin on my face.

"why are so happy today?" asked Sam

"you'll see" I said giving her a kiss.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%with Danny%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Danny's POV**

"ok so, I don't know just give her a bouquet of roses" said Zane

"wow that's a really great idea!" I said

"well you better hurry the flower shop closes at 9 pm and its 8:45" he said

"I bet if I sprit I'll make it there in time" I said. I started running out the door, into the street, across the yards and into Town Square. I mad it with 10 minutes to spare. I bought a bouquet just like Zane said. Off I went to Cathy's house.

Ding-Dong

Cathy opened the door.

"hey Cath" I said

"hi Danny, c'mon in" she said

"thanks, so you know about the annual thingy right?" I asked

"right" she said

"so I decided to share this night with you cause your special" I said handing her the bouquet of flower.

"oh Danny, there beautiful!" she said with a big smile

"so no lets go watch the show" I said. We were out side and when I looked into her eyes the sparkled. Then we kissed as the meteors filled the sky.

**back with Chris**

"Chris what are we doing?" asked Sam

"ok so you know how you said that you had never seen one of the annuals?" I asked

"yeah" she replied

"i bought you a star and named her Samantha R.101" i said

"Really!" she said

"yup" i said

"wow thats the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" she said whil huging me

"so since we're out here I wanted to show you what you remind me of" I said. We looked up in the sky and thousand of meteors and falling stars came across the sky. When I saw her eyes they shimmered like golden warm chocolate melting me away.

"Make a wish" I said. I got closer to her until my lips were attached to hers. She was the most beautiful person ever and Im always more then happy to make her happy.


	10. Chapter 10 the defensive part 1

**The defensive part 1**

**WARNING: sad =,(**

**Sam's POV**

I just got home from Chris' place and the weirdest, scariest thing happened. My mom and dad wanted to have a date! EWW! I mean no offence but there to old!!! Im just saying.

"we'll be back around 12 maybe" said my dad

"ok you just go have fun, kids" said Hailey

"ok bye" they said

"bye" we all replied

"ok so now that there gone, lets have some fun!" said Hailey

"like how?" asked Alex

"well we can do things that they never let us do" replied Hails (a.k.a. Hailey)

"like what?" I asked

"like turning up the music really high, eating junk food, etc." she said

"that sounds like fun" said Alex

"ok then lets get started!" said Hails running to the stereo and turning up the music. We were listening to " I got a feeling" by Black Eyed Peas.

"Hails are you sure we wont get in trouble?" I asked

"oh c'mon sammy cat, im sure" she said

"ok, but if some cops come im saying it was all your idea" I said

"ok what ever" she said and went back to having fun. The time flew by quickly, when my parents left it was 10 but now its 11:55.

"what, guys its 11:55!" I yelled

"what?" asked Hailey

"I said its 11:55!" I reassured them

"oh no mom and dad are going to be home soon!" screamed Alex

"yeah we better start cleaning up!" I said. We all dashed for different parts of the house. Alex did the kitchen, Hails did the living room, and I had to do the dinning room. Wow that took forever! It took really long time to clean.

"ok where done" said Alex

"ya, hey don't you think that they'd be home by now?" I asked

"why what time is it?" asked Hails

"its 12:48" I said

"really, well maybe they lost track of time" said Alex

"yeah, anyway its time for us to go take a shower and hit the sack" said Hailey pushing us upstairs.

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""the next day"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Still Sam's POV**

I was the first one to wake up. Lets see it was 10 am when I did. I went to go check to see if my parents were home.

"that's odd" I told my self as I looked around the room for them.

"what's odd?" said Hailey from behind me.

"if they were home shouldn't they like be in bed?" I asked

"maybe they went to work" said Hails

"but they don't work today, and if they did wouldn't both of the cars be gone?" I asked

"well maybe one didn't work" she said

"ok, I guess" I said. I went down stairs for breakfast. Me while I was looking around but didn't find a single thing moved from the way we left it. I started to panic cause usually they would have made a mess in the kitchen before going to work.

_Ding-Dong_

That made me jump. I ran to go open it cause I thought it would be them, but instead it was a cop.

"yes?" I asked

"hi im Officer Nat, are you Alex, Hailey, or Sam?" he asked

"im Sam" I said

"well I have some bad news about your parents" he said

"ok what is it" I said

"they died in a car accident" he said.

"what?!" I said.

"there was a man hidden in the back and shot them both" he said, but all I herd was his voice echoing inside my head.

"Sam… Sam… Sam is there someone to look after you?" he asked

"yes" I nodded

"ok well here's my card, call me if you need something" he said. I shut the door and just stared into space. My mind was completely confused. I wasn't sure if this was a dream or not. I went to go tell Hailey what happened.

"Hails am I dreaming?" I asked sobbing

"um no, why are you crying?" she asked, but she had no idea what I was going to say.

"a cop came" I started

"oh man was it about the loud music last night, cause I told Alex to not do it but she wouldn't listen" she said

"no, its about mom and dad" I said. Hailey's smile turned into a frown.

"what about them?" she asked

"h-he-he said that they d-died" I said chocking on the words.

"what!" she said with her eyes turning watery. I couldn't say anymore so I ran to my room, slammed the door and started crying into my pillow. Then on I knew it wasn't a dream.

**Cathy's POV**

I was pretty tired even though I got 14 hours of sleep. Or maybe im just so board that im sleepy? Oh well im hungry now. I think I'll eat some cereal.

**Sam's POV**

I couldn't stand being in the house, all the decorations reminded me of my parents. So I left. I ran all the way to the park. When I got there I was pretty frustrated.

"HOW COULD SOME HEATLESS BITCH JUST GO AHEAD AND KILL PEROPLE, HOW!!" I screamed inside my mind. The whole world felt like if it was against me. First I had a horrible dream about my sisters and now this. What is going on! I felt horrible, it was like the only way out of this is if I killed my self! Im not sure what to do.

**Chris' POV**

"ok so which one?" asked John

"neither" I said. We were trying to pick out a movie to watch and it was between Halloween or The Uninvited.

"why are you a chicken?" asked John

"no im not a chicken, if you watch any you'll get nightmares and you'll wake me up at night cause you're to afraid to go to the bathroom by your self" I said

"nu uh your just a wimp" said John making chicken noises

"alright, put The Uninvited" I said frustrated

**Danny's POV**

Today was like any other day, boring! Man I'd rather be in school, so I can at lest talk to people! EWW what am I saying, I hate school! Oh well.

**Sam's POV**

I was tired, my eyes felt heavy, my whole entire body hurt. I felt like if I was going to faint, and I did. I couldn't move. It was like if I was buried under nothing, then I herd people rushing towards me.

"like Sam… Sam!" it sounded like Wendy

"Mark like help me wake her up" she said. That was weird I could hear them, but couldn't move!

"where do we take her?" asked Mark

"lets like find her house" said Wendy

"or better yet, I'll just call the loser kid Danny" said Mark dialing his number.

"hey is that like Sam's older sis?" asked Wendy

"I think it is" replied Mark

"Whoa, what happened to her!" asked Hailey

"we don't know, we just found her like this" said Mark

"yeah we like totally didn't do anything to her, she just like fainted" said Wendy

"ok, well I guess thanks for finding her" said Hailey

"no problem' said Mark. I herd them walk off. I think Hails was putting me in the car. All I could do was hear her, but I didn't feel thing.


	11. Chapter 11 the defensive part 2

**The defensive part 2**

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner, im not really allowed on the computer on weekends. Oh and thank you all 4 all the reviews, they were like so awesome!!**

**Danny's POV**

I was going to the park cause that was were me, Cathy, and Chris said we

would meet.

"hey dude" I hollered out to Chris

"hey Danny" said Chris

"where's Cathy?" I asked

"she' s not here yet, Mr. Smith kept her waiting for some alien test" said Chris

"what alien test?" I said

"don't ask me im not an alien" he said

"hey guys sorry im late" said Cathy

"yeah what kept you?" I asked

"oh its just that every year us aliens have to take some type of test to prove that they are real aliens" she said.

"oh" replied me and Chris.

"like hey guys" said Wendy walking towards us

"hey Wendy, Mark" I glared at him.

"so do you like know why Sam fainted?" she asked

"what she fainted!" said Chris

"yeah, her older sister like told us that there parents like passed" she said

"what do you mean passed, like in passed a test or died?" asked Cathy.

"like in died" said Wendy

"WHAT, OH NO I NEED TO GO WITH SAM!" said Chris running away.

"oh no, what happened?" asked Cathy

"we're not sure, she didn't say" said Mark

**Chris' POV**

Her house was only two more houses down. When I got there I kept on ringing the door bell until someone answered.

"yeah" said Sam's older sis Hailey

"hey, where's Sam?" I asked

"um she's up in her room, why?" she asked

"cause I really need to see her" I said

"um I don't think right now is a good time" she said

"look, I know what happened" I said

"why, who told you?!" she asked

"um Wendy" I said

"WHO'S WENDY!" she yelled

"um a girl that you saw at the park" I said

"oh" she said sheepishly

"so?" I asked

"so what?" she said

"where's Sam?" I said

"I told you she's upstairs" she said

"well can I talk to her?" I asked again

"I told you, come back later" she said

"ok fine!" I angrily yelled. I was pretty frustrated, I mean she could have at least told me if she was fine.

**Sam's POV**

I woke up on my bed. What had happened? I have no memory of this!

"Hailey, Alex" I called out, but no answer

"hello, anyone home?" I called out once more. Still no answer. I went down to the kitchen and saw a note.

_Sam me and Alex went to aunt Mary's house to tell her what happened. I know what you must be thinking, why didn't they just call or something? But we wanted to do it in person. Anyway we will be back probably at 8._

_Be careful_

_Hailey._

"ok so now what?" I said to my self. UGH, my head hurts. What happened to me? I was so confused so I called Cathy.

"hello" she said

"hey Cath" I said

"Sam you're awake!" she said

"yeah, what happened?" I asked

"im not sure, me Danny, and Chris ran into Wendy and Mark and they told us everything, im super sorry about your parents Sam" she said

"yeah, me to" I sadly replied

"oh Chris tried going over there but your sister told him that you weren't awake" said Cathy.

"he was here!" I said

"yeah, I thought you knew" she said

"no I didn't" I said

"well no one told you, not even your sis?" she asked

"no, no one was here when I woke up" I said

"really, where are they?" asked Cathy

"they went to my aunts house to tell her what happened" I said

"oh well, are you ok?" she said

"yeah, im fine" I said. I could feel tears starting to run down my face.

"hey I gotta go, I need to um start cleaning" I lied

"what?" she said

"yeah, um call you later, bye" I quickly said. I started to cry for a really long time. My eyes started to hurt till I couldn't cry anymore.

"wow my life sucks!" I yelled at my self

"why didn't I die, it would have been so much better!". I didn't know what else to do. I felt terrible, I feel like if it was all my fault!

"Sam you there?" said a voice.

"hu?" I said

"its me Chris" he said

"what?" I was looking around.

"no on your V-com" he said

"oh, hey" I said

"hey, do you feel ok?" he asked

"um, sure" I said

"no, it s a yes or a no, not a um sure" he said

"fine it a yes" I said

"are you sure?" he asked

"yes im sure" I said

"ok, just asking" he said

"sure ok, um I have to go now" I said

"why?" he asked

"cause I have things to do" I said

"what do you mean by things?" he said

" I mean that I need to do some thing" I said

"like what?" he asked

"like to hang up ok, ok bye!" I said. Ok so I was really tired and I had school the very next day. I wanted to go to bed so I did. I got ready for bed, I looked at the time and it was 7:30 pm.

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^next day^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Cathy's POV**

" Cathy its time to wake up" said grandpa

"why what time is it?" I asked

"its 8" he said

"ok, im coming" I said. I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"ok im going now" I said

"ok have a good time at school" said grandpa

"ok, bye" I said walking out. It was a really pretty day, the sun was shinning, there wasn't a single cloud out side, and the breath was nice and cold. I saw Sam walking alone, so went to go and walk with her.

"hey Sam!" I called out. She turned and waited.

"hey" she said

"so how have you been?" I asked

"uh, I've been better" she replied

"look, im like super sorry about, well you know" I said

"its ok, don't sweat it, its not like you had anything to do with" said Sam

"true, but you know we're friends we tell each other everything" I said

"yeah, you're right" she said

"ok, so how about we forget about this" I said

"yeah, you're right I have to move on" she said. I could tell she started getting happier. I was so glad.

**Chris' POV**

"hey dude" said Danny

"hey" I said

"why glumly?" he asked

"cause, I don't know" I said

"its Sam problem isn't it?" he said

"yeah" I sighed

"what happened?" he asked

"nothing, its just that im a suckish boyfriend cause I wasn't there for her" I said

"its not your fault, you didn't know" he said

"yeah, but I feel like if im at fault here" I said

"oh look there they are" he said. I turned around and Sam was smiling. Why would she be smiling?

"hey guys" said Cathy

"hi" said Danny

"um Danny, can you help me with something" said Cathy

"sure, what is it?" asked Danny

"its something, um its in Mr. Fusster's class" she said

"oh ok, lets go" they said holding hands. So it was just me and her. Now what do I do.

"um so how are you?" I asked

"im good" she said.

"great" I said. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Sam, I really need to know something" I said

"what do you need to know?" she asked

"why are you smiley" I said

"what?" she said

"no, I mean you sounded sad last night and now you're just happy, what's going on?" I asked

"nothing, I just talked to Cathy" she said

"so you needed to talk it out with someone?" I asked

"yeah, I guess so" she said

"oh well im glad you're better" I said

"um thanks" she said.

"um listen im really sorry" I said

"about what?" she asked

"about me not being there for you" I said

"its ok, you didn't know" she said

"no I feel terrible" I said

"its ok, really" she said

"well as long as you never get hurt like that again" I said blushing.

"wow you sound just like my dad" she said

"really, im sorry" I said

"its ok, that was a good thing" she said

"oh, ok that's cool" I said

"c'mon we'd better get to class" she said when the bell ringed.

"ok" I said holding her hand. I was super happy that she wasn't hurting anymore.


	12. Chapter 12 WTF! :

**Ok people here's the other chap. Sorry it took so long. **

**WTF!? This is a ch where they all get in trouble for no reason, JUST LIKE ME!!! :(**

**Danny's POV**

I was suppose to meet Cathy at my house but she had to cancel. Hello no one cancels on "The Danny" except for her. What a bunch of baloney!

"Danny come down stairs, you have to do your chores!" yelled my mom

"alright im coming!" I yelled back

"what, don't you use that tone with me!" she yelled

"what are you talking about?!" I said

"boy if you yell at me one more time you're grounded!" she yelled

"fine" I said

"what did you say!?" she asked

"I said fine!" I yel- oops!

"that is it you are grounded for a week!" she yelled

"WHAT!" I yelled

"yeah you herd me!" she said. Life is so unfair!

**Cathy's POV **

"grandpa I cant find it!" I yelled from the garage. I was looking for a small tube that would glow when you'd put a sample in it.

"what did you do with it?" he asked

"nothing, I never even touched it" I said

"oh well how could it just disappear?" he asked

"I don't know, maybe you misplaced it" I said

"I don't misplace thing, you on the other hand have no sense of responsibility" he said

"what yes I do" I angrily said

"no you don't and don't argue with me, I want you upstairs in your room this instance young lady" he said

"why what did I do?" I asked

"just go, now!" he said. I was really mad. I didn't even do anything! Why do people have to be so rude!?

**Chris' POV **

I was reading a book called A Castle In The Attic when my annoying brother walked in.

"hey Chris its time for dinner" said John

"ok im coming" I said. It was 30 minutes later when my dad walked in.

"Chris you where suppose to be down 29 minutes ago" he said

"oh sorry, its just-"

"just what?" he asked

"just that im reading a really good book and I wanna finish it before Sam does" I said

"oh so this was just a competition to see who wins or what?" he asked

"well maybe" I said. I was afraid cause when ever I do something just for a competition he gets mad.

"Chris you know how I don't approve of you doing something like that" he said

"why not?" I asked

"because, what's the whole point, its not like if its for money" he said

"yeah but-"

"no buts, I don't you said you wouldn't ever do that but now I have no choice but to punish you!" he yelled

"what, but that's not fair!" I yelled

"yes, your grounded for a week and a half!" he said marching out of my room and slamming the door. That gave me the chills.

**Sam's POV **

Ok I was almost finished with the book when the door bell rang. It was my aunt.

"hi Aunt Mary" I said

"hello child" she said. I noticed she had two luggage's with her.

"uh"

"oh I decided to move in with you guys, cause you cant be unsupervised" she said

"what do you mean, Hailey is our supervisor" I said

"yes, but she's only 16" she said

"well-"

"oh no im moving in" she said. It was nice to have a grownup around, but she was really mean about her dinner. If any of us didn't finish the whole thing she'd make us go in our rooms or finish it by shoving it us in our mouths. It wasn't fun!

"ok time to make dinner" she said Uh-oh she was going to make a salad with pea soup! I hate peas!!

"um you know im not that hungry, I think I'll pass" I said trying to run.

"not so fast, you are going to eat, go call your sisters" she said

"oh alright, Alex, Hailey come down here!" I yelled

"what?" said Alex

"its time for dinner" I said

"ok who made it?" she asked

"Aunt Mary" I said

"she's here, no way!" she said running towards the kitchen.

"Hailey?" I called out

"yeah, what?" she said

"c'mon its time to eat" I said

"what who-"

"Aunt Mary" I reassured

"ok cool" she said. We were all at the dinner table. I had finished my salad, but not the soup.

"Sam you know you have to eat your soup" she said

"yeah I know, but I don't like pea soup" I said

"well frankly I don't care if you do or don't, you are going to eat it even if I have to shove it down your mouth, GOT THAT!" she yelled

"uh, got it" I said back. EWW its so gross, I cant stand peas!!!

"ok since you wont eat it I'll have to shove it down that mouth of yours" she angrily said

"what no, I … you cant!" I said

"oh yes I can!" she said coming towards me with a spoon as big as a shovel!

"no I don't like it!" I ran from the kitchen and locked my self up in my room.

"fine you are grounded for two weeks!" she yelled

"what why, im not at fault here!" I yelled

"oh then who is?!" she asked

"how should I know?" I said

"im not sure but you are grounded end of discussion!" UGH why do grownups have to be so annoying!!

Sorry it was so short, im not sure when I'll be able to update cause as you know im not allowed on the computer in the weekends and I start school on Monday so yeah. But don't worry I'll find a way. I always find ways. Anyway don't forget to REVIEW!!


	13. Chapter 13 HATERS

**Ok im like super sorry, I was like super busy from school, but hey I wrote a chapter!! **

**Hater! **

**Cathy's POV **

**Since I got grounded yesterday I had to do all my chores today. **

"**Cathy, come down and do your chores!" yelled my grandpa.**

"**im coming!" I yelled back. I was so mad cause I got in trouble for nothing! I had to clean the patio, living room, my room, vacuum, sweep, mop, and clean the bathrooms! EWW!! **

**Danny's POV**

**I was bored and I wasn't allowed to go outside for a whole week!! What am I suppose to do for a week inside!? I will die if I don't get some fresh air! I needed to talk to some one, but the question was, who? Oh well I'll just play by my self, doing nothing!!**

**Cathy's POV **

**I was done with the living room and I needed 5 more things to do. UGH!!! I don't wanna do the bathrooms, there icky!!**

**Chris' POV **

**Now what was I suppose to do? There's nothing to do here and im not allowed to play any of my games!! I think im going to die! **

**Sam's POV**

" **Hailey, where's aunt Mary?" I asked**

"**um she went into town for some of her cook books that she left at a friends house" she said.**

"**yes!, now I can come out of my room!" I said slamming the door open. **

"**wow, you must be really glad" she said**

"**oh yes I am" I said* Sigh* it feels good out here, not being in my room and stuff. **

"**hey Sam, aunt Mary wants you to sweep and mop" said Alex yelling from the stair way.**

"**UGH, ok im coming" well this should be fun. I went to the laundry room to get the broom, but there was a spider underneath it!**

"**AHHHH, SPIDER!!!!" I yelled **

"**what where?" asked Hailey coming down.**

"**right there, under the broom!" I screamed. I hate spiders, I always will! I ran up to my room. **

"**tell me when its gone!" I said yelling back. I waited for 20 minutes in there just listening to them chasing it. **

"**Sam be careful!" yelled Alex**

"**why?" I asked**

"**Cause I think it went into your room!" she said**

"**WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" I screamed once again. I started to look all over, but I couldn't find it.**

"**its not in here" I said**

"**what, I saw it go in there" said Alex. Just then I felt something big and hairy crawl on my arm. I looked down and there it was, a big black tarantula!!. **

"**AHH, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!" I yelled over and over again.**

"**ok, hold still" said Hailey. She swiped it off with her hand and it landed on the floor. It crawled out the window. **

"**EWW, those spiders are gross!" said Alex **

"**stupid haters!" said Hailey. **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!next day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chris' POV **

**It was already Monday and it was TAKS week. I had studied all weekend long and so has Sam. I never realized this about her, but when the sun sets the light hits her so perfect. She looks amazing!! **

"**ok, earth to Chris, WAKE UP!!" said a voice in my head **

"**oh shut up!" I replied**

"**uh Chris?" asked John **

"**yeah, what?" I said**

"**who were you talking to?" he said**

"**my self, why is there a problem with that……no I don't think so!" I said slamming my door. **

"**somebody's moody" I herd him outside my door. It was true I was mad that I got in trouble for the most dumbest thing! **

**Danny's POV **

**Danny, come down stairs and clean the kitchen!" yelled my mom from down stairs **

"**alright, im coming!" I hollered**

"**c'mon this kitchen isn't going to clean itself!" she yelled **

"**UGH, hello you just told me to go there a minute ago" I said**

"**yes but you were taking for a long time to get here, now hurry up!" she yelled even louder. Gees what's her problem?, and why do I have to clean at 7 am? **

**Cathy's POV **

**YES ITS MONDAY!!!, uh I mean boo, its TAKS week!! **

"**Cathy are you awake?" asked grandpa **

"**yes im awake" I said**

"**ok get ready" he said leaving my room. No way im to tired from yesterday, but I know if I don't get ready im going to get in trouble. **

**Sam's POV **

"**good morning sunshine, wakey wakey" said Aunt Mary **

" **aunt Mary, no its to early" I said covering my self with my blanket. **

"**ok then I'll have to get mister b" she said **

"**who's Mr. B? I asked **

"**you'll see" she said heading out. In like 3 minutes later she came back.**

"**ok this is him" she said. It just so happened that Mr. B was a bucket filled with water! **

"**Aunt Mary!" I yelled **

"**that's how my mom used to get me up, no get ready for school" she said exiting my room. I hate my life, IT SUCKS!! **

**************************walking to school, still Sam's POV *********************

**It was cold today, and I forgot to bring a jacket. While I was walking I noticed something weird. There was a man dressed up all in black following me. A few blocks later he was still there. I started to run and he did the same. My heart was pumping so hard I could hear it. I ran around the block and hid behind a tree. I managed to lose him, but as I started walking towards the right way he popped out right in front of me! **

"**hello" he said**

"**AAHHH!" **

**Cathy's POV **

**Brrr, it was cold out here, I wonder why? Earlier on I had herd a scream that sounded familiar, but no worries after I had heard some laughter's of joy. I think. **

**in school**

**Danny's POV **

**Finally I was at school, and out of the coldness! I walked into the classroom to see Chris already there. **

"**sup dude, were are the girls?" I asked **

"**there not here yet" he said **

"**oh, hey did you finish the homework?" I asked **

"**yeah, did you?" he asked**

"**um…..uh" **

"**oh so how are you going to get out of this one?" he asked **

"**let me think, I got it let me borrow your paper!" I said**

"**what no, get you own answers!" he said **

"**fine, I'll just have to guess on them" I said **

"**ok so 1 is um b. 2 is um well I don't know!, I'll just put d" I said**

"**UGH, you know you got both of those answers wrong?" said Chris**

"**I don't care, Im filling them out and that's good enough for me!" I said cheerfully. Mr. Fusster had walked in to the classroom.**

"**good morning" he said**

"**morning" both me and Chris replied.**

"**I see you both got your work done" he said**

"**yeah, were.. I mean im just that smart" I said. I looked at Chris and he stuck his tongue out at me. **

"**ok so I'll see you when class starts" he said leaving. A few minutes later Cathy walked in. **

"**hey pretty" I said**

"**hey cutie" she said**

"**where's Sam?" asked Chris**

"**I don't know, she's probable still at home, or on her way" she said BRRRIINNNGG the bell rang. **

"**uh, ok I may not be so sure of this, but Sam has never been tardy, or late!, OH NO WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER!" yelled Chris **

"**dude calm down, im sure she'll be her, she's just not here yet" I said. The time flew by and it was already 2nd**** period and she still wasn't here, what the hell? **

**Chris' POV **

**Ok so I know Danny isn't the brightest guy, or person, or thing!, but im hoping he's right! All fingers crossed. **

"**Chris please pay attention" said Mrs. Leopold **

"**hu, what?" I asked **

"**please come up and re-sight the poem" she said**

"**um which one?" I asked **

"**oh captain my captain" she said**

"**oh right that one" I said sheepishly. **

"**O Captain my Captain! our fearful trip is done,The ship has weathered every rack, the prize we sought is won,The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring;But O heart! heart! heart!O the bleeding drops of red,Where on the deck my Captain lies,Fallen cold and dead.O Captain! my Captain! rise up and hear the bells;Rise up--for you the flag is flung for you the bugle trills,For you bouquets and ribboned wreaths for you the shores a-crowding,For you they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning;Here Captain! dear father!This arm beneath your head!It is some dream that on the deck,You've fallen cold and Captain does not answer, his lips are pale and still;My father does not feel my arm, he has no pulse nor will;The ship is anchored safe and sound, its voyage closed and done;From fearful trip the victor ship comes in with object won;Exult O shores, and ring O bells!But I, with mournful tread,Walk the deck my Captain lies,Fallen cold and dead." I was finally done! **

**"nice work Chris" she said**

**"oh before I begin with today has anyone seen Samantha?" she asked**

**"no one has seen her all day" said a boy behind me.**

**"oh are you sure?" she asked**

**"yeah were all sure" he said**

**"oh, ok I was just wondering" she said. Man people are starting to talk about what if she got kidnapped or something! Im so scared, I cant live with out Sam, she is my whole world!**

**after school**

**Cathy's POV**

**The day turned a little bit warmer, but it was still cold. Chris has had a worried look all day. He looked as if he's seen a ghost! I feel really sorry for him. Even Danny admitted that he felt bad, and when it comes out of him that's saying something alright!**

**Ok now here's all u have 2 do, just click that little box and review!!**


	14. Chapter 14 where am i?

Ok pals here's the next ch that is a very um…uh…well never mind.

Where am I?

Sam's POV

I got dropped into a huge garbage shoot that lead to a dark underground cave. It was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. I herd some sizzling sounds behind me.

"w-who's t-t-there?" I called out. No answer. Then I heard footsteps come right behind me.

"hello, are you having fun?" asked a man

"what, who's there?" I said again

"call me Addison" he said. He clapped his hands and light turned on. Now I could see where I was. It wasn't a cave it was an old factory.

"so you're Addison?" I said

"yes, indeed I am" he said

"but aren't you like suppose to be dead?" I said

"I am dead, this is just my ghostly body" he said

"what do you want with me?" he asked

"all I want from you is you LIFE!" he yelled

"what!" I yelled back.

"YOU AND YOUR ROTTEN FRIENDS BUSTED MY POOR NOSIDDA !" he yelled

"WELL WE HAD TO!" I yelled

"I DON'T CARE!, HOW YOU CAPTURED HIM, NOW YOUR GONNA PAY!".

"FINE, BUT TAKE ME ONLY, AND LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!"

"deal" he said in a calm voice.

Behind me there was a huge freezer and he pushed me in it.

"what are you doing?" I asked

"im going to freeze you to death!" he said laughing.

Danny's POV

Wow Chris is taking this really seriously. Right after school he made me and Cathy look all around town for her, and not a clue. Not even a sign of were she might be. I walked up to my house and saw a really big meteor diving into my back yard.

"Danny, is that you?" called my mom

"yeah, its me" I said. She was half asleep on the couch.

" did you hear a loud boom out side?" she asked

"uh…um… no why?" I said

"are you sure cause I did" she said. She was about to look over the couch to look out at the yard.

"uh, mom hey you should relax I know you must have had a hard day at work" I quickly said putting her back to sleep. I ran outside to see what it really was. I had to call Chris.

"yeah?" he said

"I think you should come and see this" I said

Sam's POV

I was getting cold by the second. I fell down to the floor cause I couldn't feel my legs. My hand were turning blue, and every movement felt like a knife stabbing me.

"HAHAHA!" he laughed. Everything looked so blurry. Next thing I know I fainted.

Chris' POV

DAM! HOW CAN I NOT FIND HER!? I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER THE PLACE! WHERE CAN SHE BE?!!?

"Chris come down for dinner" called out John

"im not hungry" I said. My head hurts, my eyes are dry and I feel like a glob of mush!

*cough, cough* OH GREAT, IM EVEN GETTING SICK!! I HATE THIS! Who ever took Sam im goanna beat there sorry little $!!. I was walking towards Danny's house.

Knock- knock

"hey come with me" said Danny pulling me to his back yard

"what, what is it?" I asked

"what's this?" he asked pointing to a big rock that looked like a mini meteor

"im not sure, hey look there alien writing on this" I said

"lets get Cathy, she'll know what it says" He said

Sam's POV

I woke up in another place. It was a pink room, with work tools everywhere. What's going on?

"so you decided to wake up from your nap?" asked you know who

"what is your problem, dead guy?" I asked

"I have no problem, but I do have one of you friends" he said

"what, I told you leave them out of this!, you want me not them!" I said

"Sam its ok" said a voice. It sounded like Cathy.

"what, where are you?" I said

"im up here". She was hanging from the ceiling.

"how did you get up there?" I asked

"asked the big weenie" she said pointing to Addison

"what did you do to her" I said

"she was wondering around this place and so I stuck her on the ceiling so she cant run off" he said

"what will she say, that she was walking around and some invisible person put her on the ceiling?" I said

"yeah" he said

"Sam!" yelled Cathy. She gave me the look that said, its time to get out of here. Cathy some how took the goop off of her, then we both made a run for it.

"Sam where's the exit?" said Cathy

"its that door, to your left" I said. We were running for it, but then these little creepy bugs popped out of the door.

"gross what are they?" she asked

"they look like over sized cockroaches" I said. They started to run all over the place.

"back to the guy, back to the guy!" yelled Cathy. We looked back and her had a scary look on his face.

"eep, back to the bugs, back to the bugs" I said. Trapped between a scary guy and ugly bugs, we got and idea. The I idea was that Cathy does a distraction while I get the vacuvator and suck them up.

"ok um… hey do you guys like puppets?" said Cathy. They all just looked at her.

"no, ok I don't either, um how about magic" she said. Still nothing. Meanwhile she was talking I slipped away to get in my mbc clothes.

"look I can be a dumb person talking to herself" she said

"hey creeps!, how about getting busted!?" I yelled

"what, how did you get over there?" asked Addison

"simple you just have the IQ of a bacteria" I said

"but a bacteria has no IQ" he said

"well yeah, that's why I said it" I said

"now goodbye" said Cathy. She took one look at me and said

"whoa, what happened to your eye?" she asked

"nothing why?" I said look for your self. She handed me her mini mirror.

"AHH!"

"MY EYE!" I yelled

"WHAT HAPPENED TO IT?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't like that when you left" she said

"c'mon lets go and you can fix it when you get home". we were walking and it was different out here. Everything looked blue, maybe cause I've been inside for a long time.

"well here we are" said Cathy

"yup, back home" I said

"OH, before I forget Chris was looking for you like crazy!" she said

"he was?" I said

"yeah, he looked before school and after school" she said

"aww, remind me to thank him later, after I fix this black eye!" I said

"can do, bye"

"bye". I went in the to see my aunt tapping her foot on the ground.

"what?" I said

"Samantha, where have you been?" she asked

"um at a friends" I said

"why didn't you tell me where you were going?" she said

"I did" I said

"no you didn't" she said

"yes I did, I left you a note" I said

"well that note is- oh no, what happened to your eye?" she asked

"um nothing"

"Ok who did that to you?"

"no one, besides it was just an accident" I said

"oh really, how'd it happen?" she asked

"um well you see, I was walking here and I wasn't paying attention so I ran into a tree" I said.

"next time pay attention, now come here". she took a steak out of the fridge.

"here put this on you eye" she said

"what, Aunt Mary this isn't the 90's" I said

"well this isn't year 3000, now here"

"fine"

" oh and when you done I want you to go and take a shower"

Danny's POV

Beep-beep

"yeah" said Cathy

"I need you to come over, we have a little problem" I said

"how little?" she said

"huge little" I said

"alright I'll be right over" she said

"ok she'll be here" I said. I looked at Chris and he looked sadder then ever.

"dude, what's wrong?" I asked

"nothing, why do you say something's wrong if nothings wrong" he said

"what, I couldn't follow that" I said

"oh never mind!" he yelled

"gees someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" I said

"hey im here" said Cathy

"oh do you know what this means?" I asked Cathy. She was observing it.

"oh no" she said

"what!?" asked both me and Chris

"um I know this isn't the time but this is a note from the commander and he needs Sam" she said

"what for?" asked Chris

"I don't know, it doesn't say" she said

"well this is perfect we haven't even found her yet"

"oh that's another thing, I found her" I said. Chris' face lit up

"why didn't you tell us earlier?" he said

"you didn't ask" I said

"ugh, c'mon lets just go get her" I said


	15. Chapter 15 safe, or not

**Let me just say that ur going 2 hate me after this ch, but plz don't**

**Safe, or not?**

**Chris' POV**

I wonder what the commander wants with Sam. She hasn't done anything wrong, well at lest I think she hasn't. I was off to go get her. I asked Danny and Cathy why they weren't coming, but all they said was "she's your girlfriend so you go get her" what weenie's.

Knock-knock. As you can tell I was knocking on her door.

"Chris!" she yelled out. I hugged her really tight I could here her bones moving.

"ok you can let go now" she said

"oops, sorry" I said

"that's ok" she said

"um the commander wants you for something" I said

"for what?" she asked

"im not sure, he didn't say" I said

"um ok, lets go". When we got to Danny's house they were still observing the oversized note.

"Sam you're back" said Danny

"Sam have you done anything wrong and not tell us about it?" asked Cathy

"gees, cant she get a little room with out anyone asking her random questions?" I said

"thank you Chris" she said

"no prob, so have you?" I asked

"no I haven't, im not even sure what I did" she said

**Sam's POV**

Wow can people criticize or what? I didn't do anything wrong, that I know of. A bright light came down from the sky. It was the commander!

"hello, Catherine, Daniel, Christopher, and Samantha" he said

"hello commander" we all said. Mr. Smith walked out.

"why commander what a surprise" he said

"im sure it is, but not to worry I just came here to speak with Samantha" he said.

"well in that case, you can talk inside the house, and don't worry we'll get out of your way" said Mr. Smith

"how very generous, c'mon Samantha" we walked in side and he shut the door. I was starting to get nervous.

"um…b-bfore we begin, um am I in some kind of trouble?" I asked

"yes, how did you know?" he asked

"um instincts" I said

"oh, well you are in trouble but not in a grounded trouble, more like its war trouble" he said

"what do you mean?" I asked

"lately haven't you noticed that a lot of creatures are out to get you" he said

"well yeah, but what does this have to do with any of this?" I questioned

"it mean that you're in great danger, you'll have to go somewhere safe" he said

"how, if I live here" I said

"simple, you move somewhere far away from Single Town" he said

"WHAT I JUST CANT MOVE, THAT'S, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" I yelled

"I know your worried, but it's the only way to be safe" he said

"but what about the club, WHAT ABOUT MY FAMILY!" I yelled again this time standing up.

"I know you feel terrible, but I can only give you a day to pack up, we leave tomorrow" he said. WHAT THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING TO ME WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY OR DO, WAT ABOUT CHRIS?!?!?!?!

"oh and don't worry about your friends, Mr. Smith is talking to them out side" he said

**Chris' POV**

"WHAT, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING!" I said

"im afraid not" said Mr. Smith

"but what about the club?" asked Cathy

"well the rules are if one member is forced to move away the whole entire club quits" he said.

"really dude?" said Danny

"yes really" he said

"how can this be, WHY CANT SHE STAY?" I asked fearful

"because all the aliens are after her, she is there main target and if she doesn't leave they'll destroy all of Single Town" he said

"why did it have to be her?" asked Danny starting to get mad.

"well its this thing that they have, every 14 years they come to get the most sensible member of the club" said Mr. Smith.

"but that's not fair!" yelled Danny

"why her?" asked Cathy

"oh Cathy, don't ask me ask the commander" said Mr. Smith

**Danny's POV**

Sam, seriously? Why, she's not an alien, but if they hadn't picked Sam it would have been Cathy having to leave, and I just wouldn't be fine with that. Sam and the commander walked out. Chris couldn't look at her I could tell he was in to much pain.

"Samantha if I were you I'd be heading to go pack your things" he said

"ok" she said in a very low voice. Then she left. Chris' face was starting to get filled with tears.

"Christopher come, I think we need to talk" said the commander followed by Mr. Smith

**Chris' POV**

"ok lets talk" said the commander

"about what?" I asked

"about how you feel" said Mr. Smith

"um ok, again about what?" I asked starting to feel embarrassed.

"about Sam" said Mr. Smith

"you know she has to leave for her own good, right?" the commander said

"yeah*sigh* I know" I said

"you know if you really lo- I mean like her, you have to let her go" said Mr. Smith

"but I don't wanna let go, I want her to stay" I said

"I know this might feel bad, but in a few weeks you'll get over it" said the commander

"yeah right, I've liked her since I laid my eyes on her, and that was a really long time ago" I said

"ok then why don't you go talk to her?" suggested Mr. Smith

"yeah I think I will, thanks" I said. Wow, who knew talking to them would make a person fell a little bit better. I got to Sam's house, and wow am I scared, what will happen between us?

_Knock-knock-knock_

"oh hey" she said

"I think we need to talk" I said

"yeah me to" she said

"listen about you moving, I think it's the right thing for you to do" I said

"really?" she asked

"well.." yup, im a chicken!

"Chris I want the truth" she said

"do you really want it?" I asked just to make sure

"yes" she said choking on her word.

"well no, I hate the idea of you moving, just thinking about it makes my head hurt!" I said

"yeah it makes my head hurt too" she said rubbing her head. We both started laughing. Then we stopped.

"Sam what going to happen between us?" I wondered

"I don't know, how can we be together if we're going to be separated?" she asked. Right then I got an awful idea. I never want to think of it again!

"Chris I just had an awful idea" said Sam

"what was it?" I asked

"what if we, you know… broke up" she said. My face was in shock. That was just what I was thinking.

"what, no we cant do that" I said

"so then how are we going to be together?" she asked

"I don't know any more" I said. I guess she saw me getting sad.

"Chris, im sorry forget what I said" she said

"no its ok, you don't leave till tomorrow hopefully we can think of a plan" I said

"yeah, hopefully" she said.

"well I better get going" I said

"ok" she said. I leaned in and we kissed like never before.

"Sam I love you" I said. OOPS!! That wasn't suppose to come out!! What do I do, what do I do. Um I'll just play it cool. Oh man she looks scared!

"um Sam" I said

"Chris I love you too" she said

"you do?" I asked surprised

"yeah, why wouldn't I?" she said

"cause im a geek" I said bummed out.

"your not a geek" she said trying to cheer me up.

"yes I am" I said

"ok then if your such a geek, how come you have a girlfriend?" she said

"cause im a geek with a life" I said. She started to laugh.

"what's so funny?" I asked

"nothing, I don't think you wanna know" she said

"well maybe I do, what was so funny?" I asked

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said

"ok don't tell me, bye" I said. that's one of the things that I love about her, she keeps me wondering.

**So what did ya think? I know sux that she has to move, I'd hate it if I had 2 move. Well I did hate that I had 2 move!**


	16. Chapter 16 finish what you start

**Im sorry that's I haven't updated 4 a while. I was just to busy with school work and all that junk! Im like super mad cause I have hmwk and I cant find what I need!!! UGH**

**Any way, please enjoy**

**Finish what you start**

**Cathy's POV**

"Cathy, where are you!" yelled Grandpa

"im right here, what's going on?" I asked

"where is Sam?" he asked

"she's probably still asleep, why?" I asked

"she needs to leave, NOW!" he said

"what, but its 7 in the morning, I thought she didn't have to leave till later" I said

"the aliens are coming for her, and they will be here-" he heard a big crash a few blocks down

"now" said my Grandpa

**Sam's POV**

I was having a wonderful dream about… well never mind. Then a loud crash woke me up. I stomped down stairs and yelled

"HEY!! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!!" but what I didn't realize was the it was a ship full of aliens.

"there she is. GET HER!" yelled one of them.

"AHH!" I screamed and slammed the door shut.

"I thought they weren't coming until like later" I said out loud. My v-com started beeping. It was Danny

"yeah" I said

"Sam did you know that the aliens are here?" he asked

"yeah, I found out not to long ago" I said

"you have to sneak out to the club house" he said

"ok, but there everywhere, how am I suppose to get passed them?" I asked

"um ok me Cathy and Chris will make a distraction while you make a run for it" he said

"ok" I said. Ugh I hope they come soon!

**Danny's POV**

"hey guys!" I said running into the club house

"yeah" said Chris and Cathy

"there at Sam's house" I said

"What, so soon!" yelled Chris

"yeah and we better get over there if we don't want them to take Sam away, maybe FOREVER!" I said. I caught a glimpse on Chris' face and he looked like a sad puppy. I couldn't help but to feel sorry for the guy. He's one of my best friends and I don't want to see him get hurt. that's why I must prevent Sam from leaving, and I know just how.

**Chris' POV**

NO, Sam cant leave. She said that she would never leave me no matter what! I cant let this happen. Not here not now!

"guys c'mon we have to hurry!" I said yelling back while trying to run forward.

"ow" I tripped over a rock. I herd chuckling behind me.

"what's so funny?" I said

"the way you fell" said Danny laughing even harder now and Cathy right behind him.

"that's not funny! Ugh! C'mon lets go" I said angrily.

********************************************in Sam's house***************************************************

**Sam's POV**

Ok these things will not give up! I've tried catching them on fire(that didn't go so well), hitting them with the bat( they fought back) and even tried to push them off the roof(they sprayed me with the hose then chased me around with a chainsaw! now that was scary, wait a minute… how did they get a chainsaw? We don't even own one!) my v-com went off.

"yeah" I said

"Sam are they still there?" asked Chris

"oh yeah" I said

"what are they doing?" he asked. I looked out the window.

"well right now there trying to brake the windows" I said

"with what, there bodies?" he asked

"yup" I said

"oh, ok, were right down the street see you in a minute" he said

"ok bye" I said.

"hey you!" someone said

"who me?" I asked

"yeah you, open this door!" it said

"what no! where are you?" I asked

"outside the window" it was one of the aliens

"you are the last uh…creature that I would ever open this door to" I said

"we'll see about that" he said

"what are you talking about?" I asked

"look if I don't say something strange or creepy then I wont be scary, and how will you get scared?" he asked

"I don't know! Just go away!" I said

"not until we take you away from here!" he yelled

"why! Why do you want to take me away!? What did I ever do to you?" I asked yelling too

"you destroyed our leader and now we need a new one" he said

"so" I said

"so, you are our new leader!" I gasped. I don't want to be there leader! Im not evil!

"Sam!" I herd someone call me name

"Sam open the door, its me Chris" he said. I ran to go open it

"were are Cathy and Danny?" I asked

"there outside stalling them, we need to get you out of here" he said

**Chris' POV**

I pulled her to go, but she wouldn't move.

"Sam what's wrong?" I asked

"nothing its just that…"

"that what?" I asked

"I don't wanna go" she said

"what do you mean. you have to go or else they'll take you away" I said

"I don't care!" she yelled

"Sam you have to go, I don't wanna lose you by someone or something else" I said

"what's the whole point of us being together if we cant" she said. I was thinking of those words and she was right. How will we be together if she has to move? A bright blue light shinned outside. There were more aliens!

"Sam we have to go now" I said. We ran to the club house where the ship was and everyone was waiting for her. Everyone was looking at the ship except for Sam

"wow" said Danny walking inside

"this looks just like the club house" he said. We all walked inside and ware looking at it. He was right. It did look just like it! Then we all heard a big slam.

"Sam what do you think you are doing?" asked Cathy

"well im leaving and you guys are going somewhere safe" she said

"what! You cant take all those aliens down by yourself" I said

"im going to finish what I started" she said and took off.

"oh-no the ship is leaving!" said Cathy. In no less than 5 minutes it took off.

**Well that's it, 4 now!**

**Plz review**


	17. Chapter 17

HEY HEY HEY EVERYONE!

SOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED, I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THIS AND I ALSO HAD STUFF TO CATCH UP ON….I KNOW LAAMMEEE!

BUT HOPEFULLY SOON I'LL HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO DO THIS THING: D

WELL , HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS, AND ….YEAH I'LL ALSO TRY TO FINISH THIS STORY

BYYEEE FOR NOW


End file.
